El reencuentro
by shihoran
Summary: Situado entre el libro de El hijo de Neptuno y la Marca de Atenea. Posibles Spoilers. En cuanto terminé de leer el segundo libro de la segunda saga de Percy Jackson se me ocurrió esta pequeña versión... aunque... la verdadera es mucho más genial! XD Disfrútenlo! Dejen reviews! :3


Hola a todos!

Las cosas van mejorando un poco en el país! Una de nuestras victorias en contra de ese pequeño problemilla llamado ministro de educación XD

Hace poco que me adentré en el mundo de Percy Jackson. Creo que ni siquiera hace dos meses desde que empecé a leerme el primer libro (para aquellos que no se los han leído y que estan leyendo esto por la película... LEED! OS ASEGURO QUE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA SERÁ MUCHO PEOR QUE LA RELACIÓN QUE HICIERON DE LOS LIBROS DE HP Y SUS PELICULAS). Nada que ver... nada que ver... aix... bueno... la cuestión aquí es que cada vez que leo algo nuevo, mi imaginación vuela de noche hacia los mundos estos... cuando tenía 14 años voló con los libros de HP siempre ha volado con lo que es referente a DC y ahora está volando con PJ! :3

Que quede claro que siempre he sido aficionada a la mitología griega :3 y siempre he sido muy fanática al dios Poseidón! :3 el agua es lo que más me ha relajado siempre así que en cierto modo me siento atada a Poseidón y no... no es porque él sea el hijo ni nada de eso ¬¬ aunque el otro día me dijeron que también pasaba yo por hija de Apolo! XD Quién sabe! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Bueno... a lo que iba... en una de esas imaginaciones volátiles que van por mi cabeza apareció un reencuentro después de leer el libro de **The Son of Neptune**. Pensé que sería bonito este reencuentro aunque ya haya salido y el real sea muuuuuchoooo mejor que el mío! Aún así me atrevo a subirlo aquí ;) Mi primer trabajo de Percy Jackson! Que conste que ya estoy haciendo algo respecto al final de **The Mark of Athena**. Cuando tenga un poco avanzado también lo subiré. Como de este libro aún no existe la continuación (aunque ya se sabe mucho de él :3) voy a intentar expandirme más aún.

Bueno... les dejo con la lectura. Tan solo es un pequeño One-shot, pero ha valido la pena escribirlo. Como siempre... sigo disfrutando haciéndolo.

Para todos! Secuela: **The Son of Neptune. Reencuentro.**

* * *

- ¿Votos a favor? —preguntó Reyna levantándose de su silla.  
Todos levantaron las manos.  
- A ver… me siento honrado y tal… —Percy decidió intervenir sin mirar la cara de la chica que estaba a su lado, sabía que estaría asustada por su interrupción— pero… debo rechazar esta oferta —observó todas las miradas en la sala que no entendían, hasta detenerse a la sonrisa satisfactoria de Octavian, el chico rubio se levantó dispuesto a hablar— no me mal interpretéis no es que no quiera ayudaros, sino que simplemente… —a lo lejos se escuchó un cuerno sonar— Jason ha vuelto.  
Percy vio como la sonrisa de Octavian desaparecía asustada. Se precipitó hacia la salida corriendo. Los demás le siguieron. Hicieron una carrera hasta donde se podía ver un enorme navío que descendía del cielo con una cabeza de dragón de color dorado puesta delante. Todos los que allí estaban levantaron sus arcos y apuntaron hacia el navío.  
- ¡Deteneros! —gritó Percy por encima del ruido del motor.  
A su lado se pusieron Hazel, Frank y Tyson, sabían quiénes eran los que llegaban. Todos se quedaron quietos con sus arcos cargados apuntando al suelo mientras el navío aterrizaba y paraba sus motores.  
- No hagáis nada —ordenó Percy.  
Reyna se puso detrás de él junto a Octavian.  
En cuanto las puertas del navío se abrieron, Octavian hizo una señal para que los arqueros apuntaran. Todos lo hicieron mientras delante de ellos, Jason salía, seguido de muy de cerca por Piper y Leo. Le seguían Annabeth y algunos miembros de la cabana de Hermes que tripulaban el navío. Todos bajaron los arcos al ver a su pretor delante de ellos. Con pasos lentos, pero seguros, Jason se acercó encabezando un grupo de cuatro personas. Percy se acercó a ellos con lentitud también y observó con atención a quienes acompañaban a Annabeth. Tyson, Frank y Hazel le seguían muy de cerca.  
Percy alzó la mano hacia Jason. El pretor del campamento Júpiter se la estrechó.  
- Supongo que tu eres Jason Grace —sonrió el hijo de Poseidón.  
- Y tú debes de ser Percy Jackson —confirmó el hermano de Thalia con una sonrisa— me han hablado muy bien de ti.  
Percy sonrió satisfecho hacia Annabeth. Tyson se acercó a ella dando botes.  
- ¡Lo hice Annabeth! ¡Lo hice! —sonreía saltando al lado de la chica, ella dejó de mirar a Percy para ver al cíclope— ¡Encontré a Percy!  
- Sí, ya lo veo —sonrió ella— un gran trabajo Ty… —sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un abrazo de oso del cíclope— vale… pero bájame que me estás ahogando… —se quejó.  
Jason, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo y los chicos de Hermes les miraron sonriendo.  
- Te cedo los honores —sonrió finalmente Percy mirando a Jason.  
- Creía que lo harías tú —sonrió él.  
- Lo siento… un asesino de peluches hará que me maten —se rió el hijo de Poseidón.  
- Ah… por favor… le dije a Octavian que se dejara de matar a los peluches… pobres criaturas… —suspiró Jason negando con la cabeza.  
Annabeth frunció el ceño y Piper y Leo se miraron confundidos. Percy y Jason finalmente estallaron en risas.

- Es como si ya te conociera —afirmó Jason.  
Percy hubiera imaginado que Annabeth se ruborizaba en esos momentos.  
- Ves en cambio de ti nadie me habló —sonrió Percy— aparte de tu compañera que quería hacerme pretor antes de que lo fuera Octavian.  
- Ah… ese psicópata de los osos de peluche quitandome mi puesto… que pena… —Jason avanzó observando a Reyna que mantenía un aspecto de alivio y a su lado Octavian que parecía querer matar otro peluche.  
- Bueno… te cedo los honores —sonrió Percy señalando a los demás del campamento Júpiter que parecían muy desconcertados.  
- Venga ya… creía que serías tú el que hablaría por mí —se quejó Jason.  
- Tengo otras prioridades —se rió Peecy— además… soy hijo de Neptuno… aquí nadie me hace caso.  
- Ah… eso es cierto —se rió Jason, finalmente avanzó detrás de Percy para hablar con sus amigos de campamento.  
Percy sonrió tímidamente viendo que abría los brazos para intentar calmar a la gente, mientras Leo y Piper no se apartaban de su espalda. Finalmente suspiró largamente y se acercó a Annabeth con una sonrisa traviesa. La chica no dejaba de sonreír y lo miraba con impaciencia. Él le apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara y lo puso detrás de su oreja.  
- Bienvenido de vuelta con los griegos —sonrió ella en susurros.  
- Lo he hechado de menos —se rió él en el mismo tono de voz acercando sus labios a los de ella.  
Los de Hermes empezaron a armar jaleo mientras Jason intentaba hablar con los suyos. El hermano de Thalia se calló y se giró dispuesto a gritar, pero al ver a los dos besándose se quedó callado sonriendo. Annabeth se había agarrado a la camiseta de Percy con las dos manos cerca del pecho de él. Él mantenía una mano detrás de la cabeza de Annabeth y la otra suelta al lado de su cuerpo, dándole un aire más masculino. En cuanto se separaron, los de Hermes se pusieron a su lado a intentar tomar el pelo a Percy. Algunos le removían el pelo, otros le gritaban que el campamento ni siquiera le había hechado de menos, otros le daban pequeños empujones para darle la bienvenida. Percy no dejaba de sonreír. De repente Ella se paró al lado de ellos. Uno de los de Hermes se giró para mirar el animal mientras se reía. En cuanto vio lo que era se quedó pálido.  
- Ella también quiere conocer a los amigos de Percy Jackson —sonrió la harpía— a Ella le gusta conocer a los amigos de sus amigos.  
El chico de Hermes hizo un pequeño grito y desenvainó su espada de su cinturón hacia el animal. Los demás se dieron cuenta y alzaron también sus armas hacia Ella. Percy se dio cuenta y se puso delante del animal con los brazos abiertos.  
- Deteneros, no le hagáis nada —se quejó el chico— es una aliada.  
- A Ella no le gustan los amigos de Percy Jackson —suspiró la harpía con nerviosismo— las espadas hacen daño a Ella.  
- Tranquila, Ella —sonrió Hazel acariciándole la espalda a su lado— no te harán daño.  
- Percy… estás protegiendo a una harpía… cómo…  
- Es una larga historia —se rió él mirando a Annabeth que miraba curiosa al animal.  
- Percy Jackson y sus amigos salvaron a Ella —sonrió la harpía— Ella se hizo amiga de Percy Jackson y le protegió. Hasta que Percy Jackson dijo que Ella no subiría al avión y que su amigo la llevaría al campamento.  
- Tío… eso sí que es grandioso —comentó Leo al escuchar al animal.  
Jason se acercó para observar.  
- Tienes amigos muy raros —sonrió el pretor.  
- Bueno… se leyó todos los documentos que vosotros disponéis para las profecías, así que podemos decir que es mejor y más precisa que Octavian —sonrió Percy mirándola.  
- A Ella le gusta leer —sonrió la harpía.  
Annabeth sonrió.  
- Sí… me pareció curioso que se pareciera a ti en ese aspecto —se rió Percy mirándola— se traga todos los libros que encuentra.  
Annabeth frunció el ceño.  
- Debería de haberla matado en el momento en que llegó —suspiró la voz de Octavian al lado de Reyna.  
Arión apareció detrás de él y le propinó una buena cozada, haciéndole caer al suelo.  
- Arión no hagas eso —suspiró Hazel.  
El caballo relinchó.  
- En serio enseñadle edcuación a ese caballo —se quejó Percy.  
- ¡Poni! —gritó Tyson persiguiéndole.  
El caballo desapareció dejando un rastro de viento. Tyson suspiró apenado.  
- Otra vez será grandullón —se rió Percy.  
El perro del infierno llegó moviéndose por en medio de los romanos que le dejaban paso al escuchar sus respiraciones. La Señorita Olery se subió a la pequeña montaña que estaba a su lado.  
- Oh… no otra vez —se quejó Percy— señorita Olery baja de allí, vuelve…  
- Señorita Olery ven —le llamó Tyson siguiéndole.  
El perro olfateó el altar de color negro de Plutón y lo lamió de arriba abajo.  
- Sí… sí… yo también me alegro de verte —se rió Nico saliendo de detrás.  
- Nico, hermano —Hazel se apresuró a subir corriendo ese pequeño trozo y se abrazó a él.  
- El embajador de Plutón —susurró Jason.  
- ¿Nico está aquí? —preguntó Annabeth.  
- Tenemos que rogar a Tánatos que deje de enviarnos las almas a nosotros, ¿no crees? —preguntó Percy sonriendo.  
- ¿Creíais que había muerto? —preguntó Nico acariciando la espalda de su hermana que seguía abrazada a él.  
- Eso nos dijo Gea —sonrió Frank— parecía desesperada para hundir a Hazel.  
- Oh… que pena —se rió él bajando con su hermana— no creo que os podréis deshacer de mi tan fácilmente.  
- Oye la última vez intentaste traicionarnos y luego no —se quejó Percy— y ni siquiera me dijiste que nos conocíamos aunque así fuera, esta vez… así que dime de que parte estás ahora.  
- De la de mi padre —se rió él.

* * *

Bueno... solo son ideas que pasaron por mi cabeza en un momento de tensión por saber lo que ocurría al siguiente libro XD Tal y como he dicho la reacción de Annabeth en la realidad es mucho mejor! XDDDD pobre Percy XDDD

Ale, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Espero reviews! Responderé por PM! :D

MATA! :3


End file.
